buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TAGDavid/Buddy Warriors, Chapter 5
Author's notes Damn! I'm both a morning person and a night person, I totally lack sleep, yet I always get strange jumpscare nightmares that wake me up really early in the morning. Writing a story is hard, but I'll try my best for you guys. Sorry but not all characters will appearing this chapter. By the way, my PC just got hacked and is rendered useless at the moment, so I'm using a new Macbook that apparently turns english into some sort of drawing. Anyone know how to fix the lauguage problem? God, I need coffee so badly, and I'm 12! Years old! Once got banned for being underaged once. Monday, 10:22a.m., Cafeteria (Again) "So you're telling me, that you turned into a buddy monster, on the one day I'm not at school?!" Berith yelled at the table, he felt so disappointed that he missed all that. And a chance to meet their student council president. "Uh...yeah," Rachel nervously answered, what was she going to tell the buddy police when they found out? Will she get arrested? The thought of it sent a shiver down her spine, though that's crazy right? It's not like she did something wrong, but they would probably ask her how it happened, and she'd have no answer due to her lack of memory. "Well? How'd it happen? I kinda wanna go to Katana World and turn into a ninja myself," Berith asked, Yamigarasu just stood on his shoulder, listening in to their conversation. "Honestly, I have...absolutely no idea..." A cold sweat ran down her face. "Oh, come on! You're kidding! How could you forget something like that?" "She's not kidding." Tasuku flew out of Rachel's deck case, recently he's been hiding inside there and only comes out when something interesting happens. As usual, he was wearing a simple black T-Shirt with white highlights and dark blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers. "Just look at her face, she always makes that face whenever she's trying to remember something she's completely forgotten." Tasuku pointed at Rachel's facial expression. "Sh-Shuddup!" Rachel blushed, "Oh, what!? Aw...." Berith was once again disappointed, Yamigarasu sighed... "I told you, Berith. Always expect the unexpected, don't let your hopes up." Yamigarasu gave Berith a piece of advice, but the truth was, he too, was quite disappointed. "Haha! Yes! I beat you!" someone shouted from behind them. Apparently, a 9th grader just won a buddyfight. Judging by his voice, that person was a he, he looked a little bit on the skinny side and his skin was a little tanned. He had long brown hair but it didn't reach his shoulders, why do so many boys have long hair now? He wore a black jacket with it's sleeves roles up to this elbows over his plain dark red t-shirt. Like Tasuku, he was wearing dark blue jeans and wore grey skater shoes. Rachel seemed interested and walked over to spectate the fight. Though he already won, he was using a...Darkness Dragon World deck!? Recently, Rachel felt awkard around Darkness Dragon World users, thinking they might be working for Alucard or something. Berith saw Rachel leave the table and decided to go after her, but he saw someone else in the background, someone dear to him walked out of the cafeteria. "I-It can't be...Diana?!" He started running towards the door, Yamigarasu was flung off by the sudden movement and flew behind him. "Berith! What's wrong?!" Yamigarasu asked, but Berith ignored this, he was determined to find her, he was determined to find his sister. "Rachel~ Berith! Oh come on!" Tasuku grunted as everyone left him alone, "Argh! As if it wasn't a bad enough day!" Rachel, Tasuku and Team G.M. spent the whole weekend adventuring around in Dungeon World. They slayed Thunder Spartis, cleared out and infestation of Gummy Slimes and decapitated the Guardian of the Meteor Rain. Where does Rachel get all this energy? She hardly even slept and yet she's completely fine! Everyone except her was exhausted after slaying the dragon, maybe they should go to the Nazaro Hot Springs next. Judging by how many cards were in his opponent's drop zone and his, his opponent was completely demolished. He must be really strong, there weren't many strong fighters so Rachel took this as a challege to defeat him. She was ranked 5th in her class, though Alucard was ranked 4th, Rachel never really paid any attention to the ranking board so he might have been the 6th, but he seemed older than her so there was no telling. "Hey, there. I noticed you're a really strong buddyfighter, would you like to buddyfight with me?" Rachel shot a smile at him. "Ah! G-Girl," He cleared his throat and looked at her calmly, "S-Sure. I'm Kyle Knight, I just moved to Japan last Saturday." Rachel noticed his nervousness and dialed back her you-just-can't-say-no-to-face a little. "I'm Rachel Aberdeen, I moved to Japan last week." She extended her hand forward for Kyle to shake, Kyle felt a little nervous and hesitated before finally shaking her hand. "I'll see you in the Demon Lord's Dungeon at 3 o' clock, okay?" Rachel asked, "E-Excuse me?" Kyle asked in return, confused by what she said. "Demon Lord's Dungeon, the buddyfight store. They have a buddyfighting stage there." "O-Oh, okay." Kyle nodded, "See you there!" Rachel started running to her classroom. "O-Oh." A bell rang, nobody was in the cafeteria except for him, his buddy, the janitor, and Drum. Apparently Drum ate too much pudding and barfed onto the cafeteria floor. And now Drum has to clean it up, not the Janitor. The janitor was just watching him so Drum couldn't run away, Drum complained as he mopped the floor. "It's not my fault the pudding was too delicious to eat just one, I just had to eat more, it's your fault for making it so delicious!" "Wait! Class just started?!" Kyle realised that the bell that rung earlier meant class started, he must've not heard the prep bell over the noise. He packed up his cards and started running to his classroom. TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP 3:17p.m., Demon Lord's Dungeon. Kyle paced around the store, it's 17 minutes past 3 o' clock and Rachel still wasn't here yet. "Aw, come on! What's taking her so long? It's been almost 20 minutes!" Kyle complained as he walked around the store, then he saw her wing-like scarfs through the glass door. Rachel pushed the door opened as Kyle walked over, "Took you long enough," Kyle complained, "Sorry, I have bad memory. Well, we're here now, as punishment, I'll pay for us to use the stage okay?" "Fine by me." Kyle smirked, though doesn't the gentleman pay for the lady? Kyle thought, "Y-You know what? I-I'll pay for it." Kyle blushed and immediately regretted saying that, "Um, okay?" Rachel felt confused, but accepted the offer anyway, she stepped out of the way and let Kyle take her place in line. "Damn! She's persistent!" Kyle thought in his head, though there was no way to escape. So he payed for it anyway. The two of them took the elevators up to the stage, like the store itself, it was Dungeon themed, the walls around them were dusty bricks and iron bars, allowing the spectators to see their fight. Though there was no floor, there were pillars for them to stand on. "Alright! Let's begin!" Rachel announced. "For the fun and thrills of adventuring! Luminize! An adventurer's journey!" Rachel's core deck case turned into a golden staff, now it was Kyle's turn. "D-Darker than darkness, it feeds on the shadows of the night. I-Is your light bright enough to survive? Luminize! E-Eternal Black Shadow!" Kyle's dark blue core deck case with black edges turned into a dark blue scythe that looked sort of like the scythe in Devil Stigma. "Raise the flag!" They shouted, "I'm with Dungeon World!" "And I'm with Darkness Dragon World," Rachel: Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:10 Kyle: Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:10 "I'll go first." Kyle said proudly, "Okay." Rachel smiled at him, this made him nervous, Rachel noticed this and looked confuse, is he scared of girls or something? "Charge and Draw!" A card flew from his hand and into the gauge. He smiled at his cards, "I call Black Dragon, Death Hang to the center!" A strange dragon made of wires appeared in the center. It had a glowing gem in his chest and his wings were made of daggers. There is no doubt that this sent chills down Rachel's spine. "Alright! Death Hang, attack Rachel!" "Ah! S-Stay back! I cast P-P-Pillar of Fire!" A fireball shot out of Rachel's staff and disintegrated Death Hang. Note. Rachel is afraid of creepy-looking monsters. END OF MOVE Rachel: Hand:5 Gauge:1 Life:10 Kyle: Hand:5 Gauge:3 Life:10 RACHEL'S MOVE "Phew." Rachel sighed, "I call One Gauge Demon to the left, Jade Golem, Syaitan to the right, and I discard one card and equip Glory Seeker!" "Huh? Wait a minute, where's his buddy? Rachel thought in her head, his buddy wasn't in the buddy zone, so where is his buddy? A small demon with orange hair appeared in the left position. While a skeletal golem appeared in the right, again, this sent shivers down Rachel's spine. "Why did I ever put that card in my deck?" Rachel regretfully asked herself. "Hey!" Syaitan felt offended by this, "S-Sorry, you're just so c-creepy..." Syaitan growled at her. "Enough already, go attack the fighter!" Tasuku shouted, "O-Okay, One gauge Demon, attack Kyle!" The small demon kicked Kyle, causing him 2 damages, while also giving Rachel a gauge. "Syaitan, it's your turn." he continued to growl at Rachel before launching himself at Kyle. "I cast Black Dragon Shield!" A huge head of a Dragon appeared in front of Kyle, Syaitan hit the head but it didn't even flich, the dragon laughed at Syaitan's attack while creeping Rachel out with his laughter. "I-I'll attack now," Rachel leapt at Kyle with her sword. It dealt him 3 more damages. "Now I cast Guillotine Cutter!" A saw appeared in Kyle's hand and he threw it at Rachel. Rachel raised up her shield in defense, only for the saw to cut through it and destroy her weapon. "N-No way!" END OF MOVE Rachel: Hand:3 Gauge:2 Life:11 Kyle: Hand:3 Gauge:2 Life:6 KYLE'S MOVE "Not bad, but I'm better." Kyle chuckled slightly, "I buddy call There is Only Death, Dalleon to the right! And Black Dragon, Decipiens to the left! And equip Black Sword, Heartbreaker!" A skeletal sword appeared and Kyle grabbed it, a dragon with a huge pair of black wings appeared in the left, while a large lizard with daggers as wings appeared in the right. Rachel stared at them in awe. They noticed and chuckled a bit, which once again, sent shivers down her spine. "Ha! You're such a timid little girl," Decipiens teased Rachel. This made her blush, and at the same time angry. "Oh look, how cute." Decipiens laughed, Rachel gritted her teeth. "Are you done yet? Dalleon, attack Syaitan!" The large dragon flew up in the air and crashed down on the golem, a blue orb appeared and Dalleon kicked it at Rachel, causing her 2 damages. "Now I'll attack One Gauge Demon!" "Huh?" The demon child heard him talking, Kyle jumped and landed on his platform, scaring him. "Wah!" he ran around in circles on the platform, but could not get away from him. "Ha!" Kyle raised up his sword and sliced through the demon. "Now Decipiens, attack Rachel!" The dragon smiled and leapt at Rachel. "Stay away, creep!" A fireball shot out of her staff, about to hit Decipiens. "I cast Devil Stigma!" Kyle swung his scythe at Decipiens, "Argh! Why?" Decipiens said sadly, while the fireball burned his remains. Two gauges flew from Kyle's scythe and into the gauge, while giving Kyle an extra life point. END OF MOVE Rachel: Hand:2 Gauge:1 Life:9 Kyle: Hand:0 Gauge:2 Life:8 RACHEl'S MOVE "Draw! Charge and Draw!" Rachel smiled at her card, "I cast Dangerous Fuse! Which one is Blade Wing Phoenix?" "Ah, crud. The left?" "Yep!" "Aw..." Kyle moaned, now she gets two more cards, that was so unfair because he just used up all his cards. "I call Mimic with a Surprise to the center! And Blade Wing Phoenix to the right!" A chest with eyes and a long tongue appeared in the center, while a green Phoenix with green daggers as wings appeared in the right. "Alright! Blade, go attack Dalleon!" The phoenix entered an aerial battle with Dalleon, the dragon tried to bite Blade's head off but Blade caught his head with his foot and decapitated him. "Mimic, attack Kyle!" The chest jumped above Kyle and landed on him, causing 2 damage. "Alright! Blade, it's your turn!" A cloud of daggers fell on Kyle, causing him another 2 damage points. "Argh! Damn it!" Kyle cursed. END OF MOVE Rachel: Hand:1 Gauge:1 Life:9 Kyle: Hand:0 Gauge:2 Life:4 KYLE'S MOVE Things were looking bad for him, no cards, low gauge, 4 life while Rachel had 9. He hoped he'd get something good. "Draw?" Not good, it was Black Dragon, Tarandus. "Charge and Draw." Abyss Symphony! Yes! "I cast Abyss Symphony!" A gauge disappeared from his gauge zone, he sliced his card apart with his scythe and two cards formed. A look of relief appeared on his face, "I call Black Dragon, Needle Fang to the center! And Black Dragon, Dividers to the right!" A dragon with multiple spikes sticking out of him stood in the center, while the lizard like dragon with glowing eyes appeared in the right. "Needle Fang, attack Blade!" The dragon jumped up and hugged Blade with his spikey hands, "AH!!!" Phoenix shouted as he turned into red card particles. "Now Dividers! Attack Mimic!" The dragon smashed Mimic to pieces, while a card from both players' core gadgets flew out. "No! I got Gummy Slime!" Rachel lost a life point. "Yes! I got Death Damage!" Kyle cheered as he got a life point back. END OF MOVE Rachel: Hand:1 Gauge:1 Life:8 Kyle: Hand:0 Gauge:2 Life:5 RACHEL'S MOVE "Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Craftsman, Baku to the center! And Ocker to the right!" A human with a giant mallot appeared in the center, he seemed to be eating something right now. While another human wearing flashy armour stood in the right position. "Oh hey, guys." "Hey there, Tasuku. What's up?" Baku and Ocker said at the same time, everyone laughed while Kyle and his dragons felt awkward and confused. "I've been wondering about going to Nazaro Hot Springs for a while, wanna come?" "Sure! I'll go tell everyone!" "Thanks, it'll be ice to let off some steam every once in a while." Tasuku smiled, it'd be nice to be back at the Hot Spring. "Wait a minute," Rachel face palmed,"Aw, I always wanted to check out that Hot Spring, how could I forget?" Tasuku chuckled a bit. "Ocker and Baku, link attack the center!" A gauge flew out of Rachel's staff and into the gauge. The dragon blocked Ocker's attacks with the spikes on his hand, while Baku used his mallot and smashed his tail. "Ah! Ow! Ow! Ow!" shouted the dragon, it held his tail up and jumped around, causing small earthquakes. "Yes!" Ocker took this chance and threw his sword at the dragon, destroying him. "Now Penetrate!" Ocker swiped his sword at Kyle, causing 1 damage. END OF MOVE Rachel: Hand:0 Gauge:2 Life:8 Kyle: Hand:0 Gauge:2 Life:4 KYLE'S MOVE Gosh this was taking forever. And Rachel still has 8 life points, there was no way to win. "Come on! You're not giving up now! Draw already! It's not over until it's over!" Dalleon encouraged him, "Thanks, Dalleon." Kyle smiled, courage flooded into him, he looked up and stared directly at Rachel. "I'm going to win this! Draw! Charge and Draw!" "Huh?" Rachel stared at him in confusion, but admired his spirit. Tasuku noticed this and pouted, "I cast another Abyss Symphony!" He smiled at the cards he just got. "I call Dalleon to the center! And Decipiens to the right!" The dragon roared as he entered the field. But Dividers was destroyed in order to call Dalleon. "N-Not good!" Rachel backed away. "Dalleon, attack Baku!" "Argh!" Baku moaned as Dalleon pierced through him. A blue orb appeared and Dalleon threw it at Rachel, causing her 2 damage. "Now Decipiens! Attack Rachel!" Rachel lost another 3 life points, she was now left with 3. All Kyle had to do to win is draw Death Requiem and he'd win. END OF MOVE Rachel: Hand:0 Gauge:0 Life:3 Kyle: Hand:0 Gauge:2 Life:4 RACHEL'S MOVE Rachel recoiled from the last attack. And if she doesn't get any good cards this turn, she might just lose. "This isn't good! I Draw!" Darn, Glory Seeker. She didn't have any more cards, so she couldn't equip it. "Charge and Draw!" Dangerous Fuse! "Let's hope I get lucky." "I cast! Which one is Silver Warrior, Quenzwei?" "Damn it! If I win, I'm doomed!" It all depends on what he chooses now, if he wins, he loses, if he loses, he wins. "The...right?" Kyle hoped he got it wrong. "Wrong." Rachel said smugly, "Yes!" "I'm just jokin' you got it right," Rachel laughed, "What?!" Kyle got really angry. "I call Silver Warrior, Quenzwei to the center!" A man with long hair and a large sword stood in the center. "Game over for you~" Quenzwei taunted. "Now link attack Dalleon!" They slashed through Dalleon with ease, "No!" Kyle shouted as his buddy was destroyed once again. "Now Penetrat!" Ocker and Quenzwei smiled as they sliced through Kyle. Finishing him off. END OF MOVE WINNER: RACHEL ABERDEEN Kyle continued to sit on the ground, wondering if he should rebuild his deck. He needed more power, and Dalleon would gladly show him how to get more power. Rachel wanted to walk over and cheer him up, but stopped. "BUDDY SKILL:ON" A blue glowing scythe appeared beneath Kyle's feet. "We're leaving." Dalleon in his miniature form, a smaller version of him, stayed by Kyle's side. The both of them flew out of the hole in the dungeon stage. "Hey wait!" Rachel felt somewhat guilty and transformed, her buddy skill turned on and she flew after them, only to be stopped by Tasuku. He grabbed her hand, not letting her leave. He shook his head, "Let him go." "B-But," Tasuku looked at her with soft eyes, "Let him go," Rachel looked down and her wings vanished, she felt like it was her fault that Kyle got depressed, she didn't even know his name. The End. Category:Blog posts